


Abe and Warfstache - Nightmares

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's midnight now, M/M, Night Terrors, Raining in LA, Silhouette monster, Sorry for the violence, Thunderstorms, Wilford and Abe are best friends, based on some headcanons, goodnight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: You know how it doesn’t rain very much in Los Angeles? Well, do you know how the laws of physics, weather, and reality don’t matter in the Iplier Manor, which is located IN Los Angeles? Yeah! It rains there! Not all the time, but it rains there! Wilford hates it, though. You wanna know why?





	Abe and Warfstache - Nightmares

You know how it doesn’t rain very much in Los Angeles? Well, do you know how the laws of physics, weather, and reality don’t matter in the Iplier Manor, which is located IN Los Angeles? Yeah! It rains there! Not all the time, but it rains there! Wilford hates it, though. You wanna know why?

Well, since we’re already shifting into serious mode, it’s because rain, mostly rain _storms,_ give Wilford nightmares. And these nightmares are _bad._ They’re the kind of nightmares that Wilford can’t necessarily wake up from, nor does he remember them right after he wakes up either. This specific nightmare was no different, but he was glad a special friend snapped him out of it.

 

_Will opened his eyes, and sees that he is crouched down on his knees. He gets up to his feet slowly. He looks around, seeing that his in the middle of nowhere, an empty dark plain of nothing, and it feels like Will is casting his own light in it._

_“Where the hell…” Will spoke to himself quietly, while slowly walking around._

_“_ **_Colonel,_ ** _” a voice said. Will turns. What a nice surprise…! It’s Damien! But something seems a bit… off._

_Damien is scowling, a rare thing for such a sweet man to do. Some bits of his slicked back hair is hanging out. Will grinned at him anyway, ignoring his friend’s expression._

_“Bully,” he started. “Damien, you scared me there! Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for y-”_

_“_ **_You were right when you said life needed madness,_ ** _” Damien interrupted. His voice sounded disturbingly cold, and angry. It clearly wasn’t what Will expected. He lets out a small chuckle._

_“Wha- hehe… W- What do you mean?” Will asked._

_“_ **_You know perfectly well what I mean,_ ** _” Damien replied, sneering. “_ **_You are an absolute madman; You and Celine run off on Mark, and then years later, you murder Mark while drunk. Sometimes, I wonder what will become of you over these awful decisions you’ve made._ ** _”_

_Will froze, with his eyes widened. He had no idea what to say, what COULD he say…? Should he say that Celine only ran off with Will because Mark’s career was making him a negligent asshole? Because it’s true!!_

_Before Will could even say anything, Damien sighs loudly. More and more locks of his hair started falling, leading him to harshly brush his hair forward, covering up most of his left eye._

_“_ **_I guess I shouldn’t have put so much trust in you after all,_ ** _” Damien finished. Will took a small breath._

_“Damien, I…-”_

_“_ **_Shut up already._ ** _”_

_Damien started walking off, with a sudden cane in hand._

_“_ **_You’re not worth my time._ ** _”_

_Will did nothing but stand there. He watched Damien walk away into the black nothing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of two white eyes appear on each side of Damien. Will rubbed his eyes to check if he was hallucinating. Nope. The eyes creepily float upwards, revealing a pair of smiling teeth below the eyes. Damien is walking right towards it… A clawed hand raises up from the left. Will took a large step forward, reaching a hand out._

_“DAMIEN, NO…!!”_

_The claws strike right through Damien’s neck. His head falls over, fading into dust as soon as it hits the floor. The same clawed hand grabbed hold of the rest of Damien’s body, and stole it away from Will’s sight._

_Will was practically shaking, getting big blurry tears in his eyes. Echoey voices started to fill his brain the more he started crying._

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“What have you done?”_ **

**_“You just stood there”_ **

**_“You’re a murderer”_ **

**_“You didn’t do anything”_ **

**_“You’re crazy”_ **

**_“Absolute madman”_ **

**_“You’re insane”_ **

**_“Wife stealer”_ **

**_“You could have saved him”_ **

**_“Murderer”_ **

**_“Not worth anyone’s time”_ **

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“Murderer”_ **

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“Murderer”_ **

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“Your fault”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“MURDERER”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“YOUR FAULT”_ **

**_“MURDERER”_ **

_William screamed, louder than he ever screamed before, almost destroying his throat._

_“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!”_

_He starts sobbing, muttering about how nothing was his fault, and how he wasn’t a murderer. He wipes his eyes multiple times, but more tears kept filling up. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder._

**_It’s not fair, is it~?_ **

_Will felt something sharp go across his neck._

Abe stared out his window, taking a looooooooong sip of coffee. It was about 1 o’clock in the morning, and he couldn’t sleep because of the storm, mostly because of how loud the thunder could be. Wilford’s scream was slightly louder though. Abe almost spat out his coffee, and set it down on his desk. He looked over to his door, brows furrowed.

     “Wilford?” he asked out loud. He immediately headed out to Wilford’s room, just a door away from his, down the hallway.

     “Wilford, I’m coming in!” Abe called out. He shook the door handle as soon as he reached it.

Abe could hear loud, shaky panting from inside Wilford’s room. Ugh, why was the door locked during the most anxious moments?! Abe growled slightly, shoving his shoulder into the door.

     “Wilford!” he repeated. He shoved his shoulder into the door again. Before he knew it, Abe was right in Wilford’s bedroom.

     “Are you okay-?!” Abe shut himself up as he saw Wilford on his bed, with his knees curled up to his chest, and hair tangled all over his fingers. His eyes are completely wide, and huge tears were dripping out like crazy. He’s sweating all over, too.

     “Oh my god…” Abe muttered. He walked right over to Wilford, but didn’t quite know what to do. He’s never seen Wilford like this before. Abe stood right at the side of Wilford’s bed, trying to think of what to do.

     “Wilford, what’s wrong?” he asked, trying to make his voice louder than Wilford’s heavy breathing. “What happened?!”

Abe then took a slightly firm grip on Wilford’s shoulders.

     “Wilford, look at me,” he said, growing nervous. Wilford’s breathing kept getting more and more hectic and shaky.

     “Buddy, wake up, _please!_ ” Abe exclaimed, shaking Wilford’s shoulders. He took a deep breath. “WILLIAM!!!”  
Wilford blinked, gasping loudly. Abe’s grip on his friend’s shoulders loosened, but still held on. More and more Tears™ kept on leaking out of Wilford’s eyes, as he fingers slowly got untangled from getting dug into his hair. Abe carefully sat himself down on Wilford’s bed, right in front of him, with his leg hanging on the edge.

Wilford’s breathing was still shaky, but much quieter than before Abe woke him up. He had to blink a few times to get the blurriness from his tears away to see who the heck was sitting right in front of him. For some reason, a familiar name from his dream stuck to him. He muttered it quietly, just for the sake of saying it. Abe’s head tilted, trying really hard to get his friend’s attention. Wilford’s eyes trailed right up to Abe, with his vision gradually getting clearer and clearer. His eyes felt very stingy and wet from all of the crying.

     “D- … Abe…?”

     “I’m right here, bud,” Abe said quietly. “What happened?”

A loud thunder boomed outside, causing Wilford to flinch harshly with a small scream.

     “Hey, hey, hey hey hey, hey…” Abe reassured, getting Wilford to look back up at him. Abe looked over at Wilford’s window, seeing that the curtains were already covering the rainstorm up. He sighed through his nose, and glanced back down at Wilford.

     “Bad dream?” he asked. Wilford looked hesitant, but he nodded with a sniffle. “What happened in it?”

     “I…”

Wilford tries to remember what happened in his dream, besides the name he just muttered. A lower rumble of thunder happened outside, making Wilford only remember an image of a sliced off head, falling to the ground. And before he knew it, Wilford started shaking, with his eyes welling up again.

     “I don’t know…”

He uncontrollably started sobbing, wrapping his arms around himself, and gritting his teeth together. Abe did nothing but sit, and awkwardly watch. He hated it.

Abe didn’t feel as though he was the best at giving comfort to people. Every time he would say something he thinks is reassuring, it would leave the person he was supposed to comfort weirded out, or even more uncomfortable than they were before. That’s why he leaves comfort-giving to the professionals.

But then, Abe remembered all the times that Wilford has given him comfort after a nightmare, or any kind of stressful moment he had before. For someone who claims himself to be an eccentric, Wilford sure can be very calm and gentle when he needs to be. You should have seen it, the first time Wilford has given Abe comfort was life-changing, and definitely gave Abe a different perspective on certain things. They both went to a disco party right afterwards! Wilford is definitely a professional of comfort in Abe’s eyes.

Abe didn’t even notice it at first, but while he was thinking, he felt Wilford’s arms desperately wrap around up to his back, gripping Abe’s shirt tightly, still sobbing. Abe felt _very_ hesitant, but he put one hand on Wilford’s head, and another on his back. He rested his chin on Wilford’s shoulder, and begins rubbing his back gently. Abe is lucky he’s secretly wearing layers of shirts, because his chest might be very wet from Wilford’s Tears™. Abe sighs through his nose again as Wilford continues crying.

     “You’re okay, buddy,” he mumbled next to Wilford’s ear. “It’s okay, shh… Just let it all out, you’re okay. Shhh…”

Wilford sniffled a bit, and let out a long, shaky sigh.

     “Can you…” he hiccuped. He obviously had a little lump in his throat, but he was trying to fight it. “Do you think… you can stay in here… for the rest of the night…?”

Another rumble of thunder happened outside, making Wilford’s grip on Abe’s shirt tighten. If this storm is gonna keep itself like that all night, and since Wilford has some kind of PTSD-like reaction to them, then…

     “Sure, buddy,” Abe replied. “I always let you stay in my room after I have some kind of fucked up dream, so why not?”

He could hear Wilford let out a very tearful laugh, ending with another sniffle.

     “Thank you.”

As soon as Wilford felt 99% comforted, he and Abe eventually fell asleep, both leaning against the wall on the bed.

Wilford flinched himself awake a few times because of the storm, but he had a friend with him this time. He had a friend with him to remind him that he’s safe, nobody is hurt, and nobody is calling him a murderer over nothing. And to Wilford, that’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon I've read a while ago on DeviantART, about how Abe and Wilford both have terrible nightmares, and how they go back to sleep easier if one or the other was in the same room as them. Along with a headcanon of my own, where Wilford gets nightmares during rainstorms, and is VERY needy for physical contact. I'm sorry if I made this look too shippy. XD


End file.
